


THE NORA SAGA FANS SUGGESTION PAGE

by morgianesff



Series: The Saga of Nora [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgianesff/pseuds/morgianesff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for readers to leave suggestions they would like to see. Further details inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE NORA SAGA FANS SUGGESTION PAGE

First I would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read my story, rather or not you leave a comment or a kudo's, seeing the view counter steadily climb is a joy in itself.

Now to the point.

I have a timeline already written out for this series. However, there is always room for for more, and while I have many idea's of my own, someone else may think of something I never considered. I can't promise I will use your idea, because it may not work in the plans I have set down for the story, but if it fits you may very well see it pop up in a chapter some time down the road.

Obviously I will give credit where credit is due, and if your idea inspires me your name and message will appear in the notes of the particular chapter I use it in. This goes for those who post Anonymously is well.

I'm not looking for pairing suggestions for Nora because I already have that planned out, and the major plot direction of the story is set out is well, but smaller situations that won't affect the major points of the story or can stand alone are welcome.

Good examples of what I'm looking for are:

  * First time experience for Nora to have during her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. (I.E her first ice-cream cone or trying out roller blades)
  * Moments you would like to see between Nora and Loki, both in the past in Asgard, the present in the underground bunker, or the future MCU films. (please stick close to canon)
  * Encounters between other major characters and Nora. (Fury, Coulson, or General Ross).
  * Events or encounters involving minor character (MCU and my own, I.E Duncan or Sitwell) both past, present, or future.
  * More crossover encounters with characters from the T.V shows. (I.E Fitzsimmons, 'the Cavalry', Ward, or even Lola because we all love that car.)
  * Internal workings of the day to day tasks at SHIELD both during the major events ("I am Iron man", 'Fury's Big Week') and the calmer periods in between.
  * Suggestions that apply to the earlier days of the MCU. (WWII and the SSR)
  * And anything else you may think of that is not mentioned in the list above.



Please leave your suggestions in the comment boxes below and keep your eyes open in the future, you never know what I might choose.


End file.
